S.C.A.V.A.
Lyrics Danny: When the end is getting closer and the earth has burned the sky Now repent 'cause it's all over, just let me die Johnny 3 Tears: Here's the massacre, a mausoleum fit for me Lived a hundred years, a hundred years I didn't see Gave all my hope away, is theren't any left for me? Bombs are splitting atoms, what can the future bring? We can fill a million choirs and wait till children sing We can walk a million miles and end up in the sea And our lungs just keep filling and lying when we breathe This world's filled with liars, liars like me And I look at my child, it's finite, this feeling Eyes blue like the sky, I see all of this meaning I reach up to God and I ask if I'm dreaming So sorry I don't have those things that you needing Darling, a kiss? Kiss me, I'm leaving Danny: When the end is getting closer and the earth has burned the sky Now repent 'cause it's all over, just let me die As my body lies here broken and I'm carried to the light Now my heart is finally open, just let me die Johnny 3 Tears: Everybody says greetings and goodbyes Everybody pays, no one knows the price We know the price of sin, the sin of sacrifice I know I'll sin again, but who can save me twice? How much can we ask? You'll get the answer first How much can we kneel with the air that chills the earth? The air keeps getting colder, my knees keep hitting dirt The innocent can cry without the guilty getting hurt You ask who you love and you don't know, no, do you? The spirit of God just passes right through you You gave away heaven handed right to you And I can see it all, tell me, is it true? Kiss me, my darling; darling, I need you Danny: Where do we go? We go, oh Lord, I don't know where we go, we don't know (I don't know!) Da Kurlzz and Danny: Where do we go? We go, oh Lord, I don't know where we go, we don't know Johnny 3 Tears: Lord, I don't know! Danny: When the end is getting closer and the earth has burned the sky Now repent 'cause it's all over, just let me die As my body lies here broken and I'm carried to the light Now my heart is finally open, just let me die Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - lead guitar *Da Kurlzz - drums, percussion, vocals *Danny - clean vocals, keyboards *J-Dog - keyboards, synthesizer, rhythm guitar *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals, bass guitar Trivia *The band had stated (prior to Notes from the Underground's release) that a music video for this song was in the works. The video, if it wasn't scrapped or abandoned, was never released. *This is the first song Johnny 3 Tears and Danny dedicate to/sing about their daughters. The second is Lion, a song the band would later record for their third studio album, Notes from the Underground. *The title of the song is a portmanteau of Johnny 3 Tear's daughter, Ava, and Danny's daughter, Scarlett. **The meaning of the abbreviation has never been confirmed. Category:Songs Category:American Tragedy Category:Bonus tracks Category:Danny Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:Da Kurlzz